


The horrible daycare shooting.

by Hpghost



Category: Total DramaRama (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death In Dream, Child Murder, Daycare, Death, Gen, Guns, Original Character Death(s), School Shootings, Shooting Guns, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpghost/pseuds/Hpghost
Kudos: 5





	The horrible daycare shooting.

It was a magnificent morning until something bad happened. "Wait a second, what was that." Noah yelled curiously. "Yeah, what is that." Harold said. A gunshot got louder. "Hello, my name is Cody." Cody said. The gunman shot Cody in the head. "Oh my god, Cody just got assassinated!! " Someone give him CPR." Chef said. "Wass up dudes." Jude came in the class unnecessarily. "Uh oh." The gunman also shot Jude but in the stomach. "911 what is the emergency. Come two toddlers got shot." "Two boys, one assassinated, one got shot in the stomach." "I think I'm having anxiety." Harold worried as he was getting anxiety. All the kids except for Cody and Jude scream. The police are her to arrest the gunman. "I hope Cody & Jude are still alive." Courtney said. "ME TWO." Everybody else responded. Everyone went to the hospital so Cody and Jude get hospitalisted. "What happened, wait where am I." Cody and Jude said. "Oh, here we go to heaven."Cody and Jude said. Everyone cried as Cody and Jude dies.


End file.
